Anything for You
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: "Ta dah!" Connor beamed at her, Abby couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Happy birthday, Abs." - Abby and Connor have been stuck in the Cretaceous for five months when it just happens to come along the day of Abby's birthday. But when their day of "fun" hits an unusual happening their friendly relationship might find a breaking point. Please R
1. Morning

**_Disclaimer_: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures. I am not Impossible Pictures or the writers, or the directors, or even British. Sadly. No copyright is intended. **

**_A/N_: Third addition to my Cretaceous fic! You can read this without reading the other two, but this one does mention some things from the first two - the stories are "Water Bottles" and "Hem". They're both fairly short.**

**This will have chapters, probably three - maybe four. Depends. First chapter is all for now. Enjoy! Thanks so much! And Reviews are immensely encouraged. **

* * *

"Abby," she heard a whisper in her ear. She swiped her hand in the air like a bug was in her face. "Ow!" a voice hissed. Abby realized her hand had hit something solid; her eyes peered open to see Connor hovering over her as he held his sore face.

"Oh god, Conn!-" she shot up to see his cheek but when he removed his hand it wasn't even red. Connor smirked at her. "Wuss." She teased him, but he just grinned.

"Mornin'." He said with a devilish look. He was up to something. Abby smiled at him and looked around – it was still hard to wake up and not be in her bed or her flat anymore, but surrounded by branches and twigs and a smiling Connor every morning.

"Morning." She said with a suspicious glance. 147 days they had been stuck in this horrific past they had slowly learned to call home. Hardly ever aloud, Connor knowing how little hope Abby had for ever going back to their real home and him hating to say it because it left an awful pit in his stomach. This wasn't there home, but for now, it had to do.

"Guess what today is." Connor said with the same grin sticking to his face. Abby rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You hafta guess, Abs! Spoils the fun otherwise, doesn't it?" Abby rolled her eyes, though not trying to hide the smile he always pursued from her, and started to think.

"Ummm…" she noticed how he hid something behind his back, and then something dawned on her. "Conn, how do **_you_**know what day it is?" he looked at her confused and shrugged.

"I like to keep count is all." Abby couldn't blame him, she did too. Five months in the Cretaceous though, it got to where it almost felt useless to count. Then it hit her. It had been five months 'till… she grinned at him as the surprise overcame her. Connor pulled out a banquet of wild flowers.

"Ta dah!" he beamed at her, Abby took a big whiff and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Happy birthday, Abs." Abby almost wanted to cry. He had kept count so he could remember her birthday. Abby took the flowers and gave him a peck on the lips, not even thinking about what she did.

"Thank you Connor, they're beautiful."

"So are you." He smiled and Abby blushed but couldn't help and let out a scoff.

"You can be so cheesy sometimes." She pushed him just enough to make him tip and he scooted over beside her.

"That's what's so charming 'bout me." She raised her brows at him. Connor hadn't been in this good of a mood since they'd gotten here – last time she remembered him bragging about his looks was the fourth day here and he was trying to lighten the extremely tensed up mood. Before that was when they were actually home and before she kissed him and made things awkward. "Ya know, Abs, we should celebrate your birthday today." He finally spoke again; Abby looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't really have party hats, cake and music to celebrate, do we Conn?" she said with a smirk, seeing Connor had more under his sleeve.

"C'mon Abby, I have the whole day planned!"

"Connor, we're in the Cretaceous." Abby said as if Connor had completely forgotten. "What could you possibly have planned?"

"It's not all that bad, Abs! All we have to do is not get chased by Raptors, or Pteranodon's, or anything else that eats meat. Not eat poisonous fruit, ignore tall trees we could fall out of, and not bleed so a predator tracks us down – and we'd have a nice day! It's actually pretty cool outside today."

"There's no activities though, Connor. We wouldn't have anything to use of our time."

"There's walking." She pursed her lips as he went on. "And enjoying each other's company." Abby rolled her eyes and sighed, but really having a day of fun with Connor did sound pretty amazing. She looked at him for a minute, giving his big puppy dog eyes and a pout as he pleaded for her to say yes.

"Oh, all right." Connor grinned and kissed her on the cheek before making his way out of the shelter. She looked around, making sure her shoes were tied and she rustled her hands through her shaggy, greasy hair. God, did she want a bath. They used the stream when they could, but that meant they had to leave each other's side and Connor had gotten rather protective this last month. Ever since Hem he'd been acting strange – she thought it would have affected _her_ more and at first she thought what happened did but the more time passed, the more Connor started losing that smile he always had on his face and the more he became deathly serious about one another's safety.

She knew why, she felt the same. Losing Connor … she wouldn't be able to live through this place if he wasn't there. But he wasn't himself anymore. That was probably the first time she'd see him smile and mean it. He didn't make the jokes, he didn't make the references; now thinking of it, it was quite refreshing seeing Connor so … normal for a change. He was really starting to scare her.

"You stayin' in there all day, Abs? Breakfast is getting cold." Abby paused. Connor made breakfast? There's no telling how long he'd let her sleep in. Abby stepped out of the shelter, seeing where the sun hit the trees and caused the shadows around them it was much later than she usually slept.

"Connor, you let me sleep in again." She drilled him, arms crossed. Connor gave her an innocent smile and walked over to her.

"It's your birthday, can't help it can I? And you're so peaceful when you're asleep, be wrong to wake you if you're at peace and all."

"Oh all right, but don't gripe next time **_I _**decide to let you sleep in. This is the third time in the last week."

"It's your birthday week!" Abby sighed and looked at him with a smile. He was too good to her sometimes. He showed her a wooden plate they had made from the bark of the trees and there sat an egg in the center of the dish. "Your birthday breakfast." Abby couldn't believe it – Abby loved eggs but she didn't they could eat any of them here.

"How'd you…? Is it safe?"

"Found two meself, ate the first to make sure it was safe. That was yesterday morning and I feel fine – and it taste amazing! Course I cooked yours better, mine was on the runny side." Abby was in awe. Something other than fish and bulbs! She gently took the plate in her grasp and sat down to eat it.

"Thank you, Connor." She thanked as she patted beside her for him to sit down.

"Anything for you, Abby." He said as he sat beside her and sharpened his weapon. Abby noted that he'd seemed to say that to her a lot lately – maybe she should test him on it.

"Anything, eh?" he eyed her, almost as if he was worried of what that meant. Connor's shaggy black hair got in his face, covering his eyes as his head tilted down. She brushed it from his sight and just smiled at him. She didn't really know what she wanted from Connor; all she knew is her feelings for him had immensely advanced since they'd been stuck here. At first she thought it was because he was the only one to be with her, only one who was even a human being, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she felt this way about Connor before they even got stuck here. She was stuck here with him because of those feelings exactly – never wanting to leave his side. Just seeing him so strong through these months, taking charge when she was hurt or ill, it made her realize how strong her feelings were for him.

Connor looked at her with an awkward half-smile, darted his eyes to her and the weapon, and looked back down to carve. Abby then decided another thing – Connor Temple was hopeless. She sighed and went back to her food, enjoying the amazing food he had made for her.

"Abby," her head jerked up to face him. She hoped to God this was going to lead to something about their relationship, because she was getting tired of just dropping obvious hints. "Do you…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Are we…?" he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, not important." And he looked back at the uninteresting, sharp stick. And another thing Abby had decided was that Connor was too stubborn; he was determined none of this mattered now that they were stranded in the past. For a while she thought the same, thinking about getting home soon and not wanting to worry about it until they got back. But Abby was starting to think they weren't getting back, and them both being silent about their feelings was getting ridiculous.

Abby remembered once before Cutter died that Jenny said she was going to lock them in a room until they worked out what was going on between them. Now that was after Stephen had died, Caroline kept showing up asking Connor if he wanted to hang out and he always told her no. Abby for some odd reason blurted out that he should give her a chance, just because she felt bad for her, and Connor got angry at her without telling her why and they fought for over a week. And of course, Abby knew why he was angry. But Connor was going through a lot at that time, and though Jenny's idea might have worked, Connor's problems were more than just Abby being an idiot.

She glanced at him again as her egg was almost finished and she scooted closer to him, pressing her side against his and brushing her arms against his. Connor of course made no objection, but he also didn't seem to think anything of it. Abby sighed again and stood up as she finished the egg and placed the plate beside the fire.

Connor had been forcing himself to just pay attention to the weapon he'd been sharpening as Abby seemed to constantly pursue him. She kissed him on the lips **_again_** this morning. Connor wasn't an idiot, he could tell what Abby had been hinting at, but he wasn't going to blurt out his feeling just yet. He felt Abby was just acting this way because she was stuck in the past with the only male to existence, and he didn't want that. Connor loved her, and he didn't know if she felt the same or not.

Abby sighed and stood up, at last giving up on her little hints. Connor just wanted to show her an amazing day in a place that for most people would find amazing, beautiful, and breathtaking. A trip of a life time was an understatement and they just saw it as hell. Which was understandable, they were constantly chased by man eating creatures ten times bigger than them and the beautiful places were usually covered with dangerous dinosaurs. Luckily, Connor found a perfect place nice and secluded and he was excited to bring her to it.

"So, what's our plan for today?" she wondered. Connor looked up at her and smiled.

"What about a nice walk?" he asked. Maybe she could finally make him open up this way; not sure how, she just knew that the Cretaceous was the room Jenny talked about and they needed to admit their feelings before she lost it – and he was slowly but surely losing it.

Abby smiled back. "Perfect."

* * *

_**I have a tendency not to post a new chapter until I've gotten enough Reviews, so just a warning. It's not my fault, I just need the inspiration of you awesome people before I write and post more. If you want to see more, Review. It will be a gift on my part, and yours! See how that works?**_


	2. Afternoon

**_Disclaimer_****: Primeval and it's characters are property of Impossible Pictures. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N**_**: Chapter two is here! There will be four chapters total, so two more to go! Enjoy and please, Review. I take longer to update if I don't get Reviews. You're starving yourself and you didn't even know it!**

* * *

Connor and Abby, with a tight grip to their weapons, wondered around the wooded and secluded Cretaceous. Abby glanced at his hand now and again, wanting to catch it and squeeze it tight – but every time her hand came near his it moved away. Abby sighed as she had given up on her mission for the morning and looked ahead of her to see the sun hitting in just the right place. It was almost the afternoon now; she couldn't believe they'd stayed at camp so long.

Connor smirked to himself, hearing Abby's sigh, as they came to a spot she had never been. She noticed Connor seemed to know exactly where he was heading. She asked him time and time again to tell her where they were going, but he would just shrug his shoulders with a smug expression until finally he led her to an enclosed waterfall – the trees surrounded the area – no creatures were in sight. Abby grinned at him and he just gave her one last sly smile and a shrug.

"Conn, it's beautiful." She said as she gazed the scene in front of her. The trees draped over the waterfall, the water creasing into a stream that glistened and whisked through the rocks, making a peaceful sound to listen to. There were no fish for a creature to want, and no evidence that many ever come here. The sun beamed into the shaded paradise. It almost looked like a completely different era. "Did you drag me through an anomaly when I wasn't looking?" she joked.

Connor gave a laugh and replied. "It's pretty amazing, init?"

"How did you find this place?"

"One day I got curious, wondered where the stream led."

"So you followed it and found this?" she smiled and then stopped to glare at him. "How long did you know 'bout this place?"

"Only a few days," he came closer to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

Abby tried to act upset but she couldn't help but let another grin spread across her face as she enjoyed the amazing aroma that filled the air. She looked above the two of them and noticed a flower, some kind of prehistoric blossom. "Think they're edible?"

Connor looked up and shook his head. "They smell good, but they sting like hell."

"They sting?" she said with a laugh and Connor nodded with a chuckle in his voice.

"I thought about picking them for you, but it didn't end well." He showed her his hand and the fingerless gloves he had on showed a scorch down the material and a burn mark on the tips of his fingers.

Abby gasped. "Connor! You're hurt and you didn't say anything?"

"Sorta hard to explain, init? It really doesn't hurt anymore, just looks really … red." Abby brought his hand to her lips and she kissed the tips before pulling him in and embracing him with a hug. "It's just some blisters, Abs, I'll be fine." He said as he kissed the top of her head in return.

Abby pulled away and smiled at him. "The hug is for doing so much for me. You didn't need to do all of this just for my birthday. I'm not worth that much trouble."

"Nobody's birthday needs to be remembered horrible. _Ever_." He assured her. "And you're beyond worth it, Abs. You know I'd do anything for you." Abby gave him a smile and turned to look at the waterfall. She did know he'd do anything for her, so why did he insist on ignoring all the signs she'd shown him? How he acts, you would think he wasn't in love with her. Then doubt starts creeping up on her mind, asking herself if that was what Connor really said at that cliff.

_What else could it have been?_ "What'd you think?" Abby's head turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

"What'd you mean?"

"I said we could either walk aroun' some more or relax here." Connor repeated himself, Abby shook her head out of the thoughts that clouded her hearing and smiled.

"I'd like to relax here for a little while." Connor nodded walked over to the creek. She stood there, watching him take his shoes off to wash them in the water. Water. Water sounded amazing.

"Connor," he turned his to head her. "This should be our new place to bathe. There aren't any creatures to worry 'bout, and we can have all the privacy we feel we'll need."

Connor looked around and nodded. "Sounds good- god, a shower sounds amazing." He said with a smile.

Abby sat down beside him. "Lord, yes." They stayed silent for a moment and then after Connor had washed off his feet enough he started to put his shoes back on before offering something.

"Why don't I leave to catch some fish and you can bathe. Perfect birthday gift, yeah?"

Abby smiled at the thought of an actual secluded bath and nodded. "That sounds glorious, Connor. Thank you."

"No problem." He stood up and looked down to say his goodbyes. "Take as long as you need."

"I will. – But if it starts to get dark then you might want to worry." She teased him and he smiled. "After you hunt come back here – shout before you come too close of course – but we can enjoy our food at the waterfall, yeah?"

"See you later then." He gave a smile and Abby grabbed his hand to squeeze it before he walked away. She wasn't even going to think about Connor's confusing signals and signs; she was just going to enjoy having a bath in a clean, crisp, waterfall. This was turning out to be a pretty amazing birthday after all, for being in the Cretaceous that is.

* * *

Connor held in the smile he had hidden the entire walk there until he cleared the waterfall sight and let out the relieved sigh, and after that he let out the hiding grin. When Abby pressed her arm against his it took everything he had not to swing his arms around her and passionately kiss her like he'd wanted to since she had kissed him at the race track. But he didn't, he had to keep it together.

Abby has continually shown more and more not so subtle hints as they enjoyed their quiet walk. She tried to hold his hand more than once; she got unsettling close to him more than often and made comments about how sweet he was to her. Smiling to himself even more he realized it was finally time to put his plan into full swing. A plan he hadn't even revealed to the singing birds that chirp in the morning as he feeds them whatever inedible seeds he finds.

_"Connor, I'm not sure if you're a genius or a complete idiot."_ Sarah's voice pounded through his thoughts. He remembered when he approached Sarah about his plan he had forgotten about it until just a few weeks ago.

_"Thank you," _

_"I didn't say that was a compliment."_

_"But you didn't say it was an insult."_

Connor suddenly stopped, hearing a rustling behind him. He looked around, searching for any large creatures to be following him – Velociraptor's were smart, but they couldn't manipulate their surroundings. There was nothing wide or tall enough for them to hide behind. He saw glimmer of light out beyond the leaves but before he could even blink it was gone, leaving an eerie silence around him. Connor sighed, still a bit worried, and went back to his thoughts.

_"You came up with this all on your own?" Sarah questioned, finding it hard to believe. Connor opened his mouth but nothing came out, he then titled his head and rubbed the back of his neck in doubt before shrugging with an answer._

_"Stephen helped." He added. Sarah smirked at him, thinking it was more like __**Connor**__ helped Stephen._

_"Stephen… I never met him, but he seemed to be rather brilliant. At least when it came to women – I wish I could have known him." Sarah said as she raised an eyebrow, as if implying something. Connor narrowed his eyes and shook his head to get back on topic. _

_"It'll work, yeah?" _

_Sarah thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "I mean, yes, in theory it would work. But we're not in a movie, Connor. Abby's a human being with human emotions, thoughts and actions – she could catch on or worse, decide you hate her and kick you out."_

_"Kicking me out is checked off the list."_

_Sarah pursed her lips and turned his stool to face him. "Connor, her brother needed a place to stay."_

_"Yeah," Connor grumbled and Sarah rolled her eyes. He had been living in Lester's flat for months now and his patience with Connor had run out; leaving Connor irritated with the situation in return. But he wouldn't possibly let Abby onto this, she __**just**__ found out he was living with Lester._

_"So, are you going to do it?" Sarah asked, getting his mind off his grumpy flat-mate that preferred to be called "apartment associate". _

_Connor looked away from the artifact and leaned on the counter in the lab. "That's the question, init?"_

_"It could make her finally admit her feelings for you." _

_"Or it could ruin our friendship and possible future relationship." They looked at each other with pondering thoughts._

_"Hmm…" she exhaled. "I don't know why you just don't do it the easy way."_

_"What if she doesn't feel the same, yeah? Be embarrassing to say the least…" suddenly the anomaly alert lights flashed and Connor and Sarah knew it meant there was an anomaly. They looked out the door to see Danny coming with a smug look and raised his brows. _

_"'Nother one." He stated before walking down the hall to the menagerie to tell Abby. _

_Connor leaned out the door to catch him before he disappeared."Oi! Danny?"_

_"Wha'?" he said, turning around to see him._

_"Where's this one at?"_

_Danny thought about it as he continued down the hall backwards. "Becker said some Racetrack?"_

_"Huh. Well tell him I get front-seat this time! I've been keepin' count, haven't I? My turn to get shot-gun!" Danny laughed and spun back around to see in front of him and Connor leaned back in the lab to see Sarah gathering her things. _

_"Coming again, are we?" she smiled and shrugged._

_"A girl gets bored." _

Connor looked in front of him, seeing he hadn't moved for more than ten minutes. His thoughts were getting a hold on him. Feeling something wet drip down his cheek Connor wiped it away, realizing it was a tear.

He wondered if Sarah, Becker, Lester and Danny were okay … if they were safe. Lord he hoped so. They didn't deserve the unkindly death that Stephen and Cutter were sadly rewarded with in the long run. He brushed off the glooming thoughts and tried to move on, keeping his mind from setting on the past. They were fine, they had to be. Now it was Abby and Connor, and it was about time they admitted their feelings for each other – no matter where they were.

"Connor!" his whole being froze. That was Abby's distress call, not her acting skills kicking in again. He looked behind him and ran for the waterfall, hoping to God he would get there in time. Connor's eyes rose when he heard shuffling in the trees above him. His feet raced for the waterfall without one hesitation to stop, but his mind still questioned what could possibly be in the treetops.

When Connor arrived near the waterfall he stopped, not wanting to run in on an indecent Abby. "Abby?" he called out.

Connor's ears not too soon after heard a strained whisper cry out to him. "Hurry!"

Connor barged through the oasis to see Abby dressed and hair wet, shoes back on her feet. She stood completely frozen, as if terrified out of mobility. But he knew Abby, she didn't get scared like that.

"Abs," he whispered to her, trying to stay still. "What's wrong?"

Abby turned her head to him with horrified eyes and stayed as quiet as she could – Connor noticed a small but deep wound on her cheek like a claw mark. Something had already attacked her. "Microraptors."

Connor didn't move. That was not good _at all_. How could they even be here? Microraptor lived during the early Cretaceous; Abby and he were in the later Cretaceous seen by the Velociraptor and many other creatures that had come along their path. It made no sense. "You sure?" he hissed back. She nodded, fear crippling her. They had dealt with Microraptor's before they had come to the Cretaceous and it was not a friendly experience. "We're okay, yeah? How many?"

"One, maybe two." She looked around the trees, hearing more rustling and chippering. "No, there's two … they're conspiring."

Connor tilted his head up; he listened to the creatures as they talked to each other through swift moves between trees. The creatures could tell they were scared. "Abs, why don't we try to look less scared, yeah? Get our weapons, defend ourselves."

"Doesn't make us look less scared to them, Connor." She hushed back. "Animals can detect fear – it would be assumed that highly intelligent creatures like Microraptors could as well."

"Then we get them to protect ourselves." She looked at him doubtful. The weapons were by the waterfall, they have to move pretty fast paced to get them and Microraptors hated sudden movements. "We do it together, yeah? Whatever we do…?"

"We do together." Abby finished, knowing their usual agreement they say to each other. She took a deep breath, looked at Connor, and together they silently counted until they charged for the weapons.

"One," Connor mouthed.

"Two," Abby mouthed back.

"Three." They mouthed together before running to the side of the moving waters to quickly grab their weapons and lean to each other's back to see all angles.

"So far so good." Connor whispered.

She furrowed her brow and sighed before answering. "Which can't possibly be a good thing."

They stayed still, waiting to hear for some sort of sign that the creatures were ready to attack but there was nothing. That worried both of them. Connor raised his sharpened staff in front of him, anticipating an attack, but Abby stared into the water beside her. She could see the reflection of the trees above them – Microraptors.

"Conn," she hissed to him. He looked at her and then to the water. "They're just sitting there."

"Don't look directly at them – they want us to spot them before an attack."

"Why?"

"Because it's more fun." He looked back behind him and sighed. "We're goin' to run for it, yeah?"

"Not the best of plans, Connor."

"But it's all we got, init?"

Abby thought about and nodded. "Where to?"

"Opening – no trees."

"Exactly why Pteranodons like it."

"You got a better plan, Abs?" he asked with great frustration, Abby shook her head and saw his hand out in front of her. She slapped her hand in his and gripped tight – nodding to each other before taking a run for it.

The Microraptors chased after them, scattering in the treetops, chattering to each other about whatever their plan was to be on their prey. Connor led Abby through twists and turns between trees and obstacles in the great Cretaceous forest. If she wasn't holding tightly to his hand she was sure she would have lost him. He made no hesitations, no halts, just ran right through as if he had planned this rout before. Abby looked up, seeing the Microraptors gaining on them, she grasped a tighter grip to his hand and sped up behind him.

They reached the clearing right ahead of the cliff; they swept through the border of trees and glided to the center of the field before spiraling around to face the Microraptors at forefront. Their hands still stayed entangled together as they faced the nasty, undersized beasts.

Abby clutched her weapon, and then his hand, and glanced his way before speaking. "Didn't happen to think this part through, did you?"

Connor titled his head, never taking his eyes off the crawling creatures. "That would've been overthinking it, yeah?"

Abby smiled to herself, no matter what the situation was, and shrugged. "Yeah, course."

"Fight 'till death?" he said with a smirk, still not looking her way.

"Avoid the death part of that question, yeah?"

Connor finally turned his head to her and smiled. "Anything for you."

The Microraptors took that as their queue to charge after them, coming towards them with razor sharp claws and fast reflexes. Abby swung out her scythe and scraped one of Microraptors sides as Connor struck the others feet, knocking it to its back before ready to charge again.

One Microraptor slashed at Connor's neck, leaving a deep wound on the back of his collarbone. It was hit straight back to the ground from Abby's wrath, leaving the other to be kicked by Connor in return. The creatures scurried together and waited in a distance out of reach, watching the two humans ready for battle.

Connor looked at Abby with a smug expression and she laughed as they both took deep breaths for the worse.

With that laugh she asked what he found funny. "Wha'?"

The Microraptors came back in a hiss and he looked in front of him as he answered with a chuckle, his weapon ready and aimed. "Happy Birthday!"


	3. Evening

**_Disclaimer: _****Not mine. No copyright intended.**

**_A/N: _****This chapters kinda short, sorry guys! Thanks for the Reviews - next chapter will be up tomorrow! And sorry for such a long wait today, been busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby and Connor laid across the open field, both exhausted as the two Microraptors sat dead on the other side of the of the clearing. Connor and Abby were battered and bruised, deep scrapes all down their arms and bite marks grazing their flesh, but they had won.

"What was that about not being chased by Raptors?" Abby smirked at him as they lay side by side. Connor laughed and let out a deep breath.

"Day of fun didn't work out so well, eh?"

Abby intertwined her hand with his and smiled. "We're still alive, yeah?"

He smiled back at her and looked up at the Cretaceous skies. "Yeah,"

Connor laid there with her, hand and hand, and couldn't help but think about the Microraptors. They had no business and this time era. He remembered seeing that shining light, and then it brought him back to Hem – Hem was Nothosaurs, they were from the Triassic era. Abby never said anything about it so he didn't worry too much over it, but it never made sense to him … and then how Hem's body disappeared but the Pteranodon wasn't bothered at all. Connor was starting to think more anomalies opened without their knowing.

He shook off the thought and looked over at Abby who had rested her eyes and soaked in the Cretaceous sun. There was something about its beams that brought a settling feeling to the nerves. It was warm, but not a pestering hot that lingered on your last nerves. Who would know even the sun evolved into a more burning, blistering heat?

"Abs," he said in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?"

"We probably should head back."

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. "And I thought you wanted a day of fun." She teased him as her head bent to face him.

"I do Abs, I do." He turned his as well and they looked at each other face to face. "But me stomach is growlin', we've got to get some food before I die of hunger." Abby laughed and got up, pulling him up with her. They looked to the sky, hearing a sound of a hunting Pterodactyl, and walked through the line of trees and into the forest.

They walked through the woods quietly; knowing if they made much sound then the creatures would find them. It was meal time for everyone. Connor seemed to know his way back to the Waterfall pretty easily. Abby on the other hand was completely lost at where they were; it was obvious Connor had the courage to do more exploring than she did.

When they arrived at the trees surrounding the Waterfall Abby felt relieved, she didn't even know why, but this Waterfall felt safe and surreal – unlike the rest of the Cretaceous. She felt like she could come here and nothing would try to harm them.

The water poured down into the pool of the pond and the peaceful sound of nothing but the waterfall left Abby to let out a sigh of relief. Looking down she realized her and Connor's hand had been in hers ever since they left the clearing; she gave his hand a squeeze and walked near the water.

Connor looked around, enjoying the little paradise he found for them. But when Abby squeezed his hand something in him snapped, he quickly let go before catching himself in the act and he had no idea why he even felt the need to reject her like that. Abby's had been pursuing him these past weeks, maybe even months and he'd been secretly encouraging it. Acting like nothing mattered, so she would go forward in her feelings for him. That was the plan from before they even came into the Cretaceous and it never was put in action because Abby had kissed him then painfully told him it was nothing.

Suddenly Connor just felt used. His little game wasn't even in motion at the time and he still came off like a tease. Abby gave him hurtful glance and walked to the water herself, leaving him to ponder on his emotions. He sucked it up, knowing there was nothing he could do, and walked over to her. Abby had shown him how much she cared for him over and over again here. There was no reason to act like that.

"You okay?" she asked as he approached her.

Connor gave a nod and sat beside her. "Yeah, long day, wasn't it?" Abby nodded in return and gazed out into the trees. She tried to act casual but Connor knew she was looking for more Microraptors. "Abs,"

"Hm?" she leaned her head back to him.

"We're safe – those creatures aren't coming back again."

"They could," she replied. Connor almost reached for her hand but the feelings of hurt still sunk in so he kept it to himself and looked out into the water, seeing fish quickly swim down into the creek.

"I won't let them, yeah?" he said, avoiding her gaze. Unaware of Connor's feelings Abby laid her hand on his and pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her more shocked than he should be.

"What was that for?"

Abby snorted through her nose and shook her head. "You act like I never kiss your cheek."

His face softened and he shrugged. "Just didn't expect it, is all."

"Connor," she said to make him look at her. He turned his head back to her and she gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"For wha'?"

"You gave me an amazing birthday present, I feel safe here. And although our day of fun went down in flames, you still stay positive. You're always …" Abby looked down at the ground and Connor felt for her. He knew Abby always had trouble with staying positive; it was never her best trait.

"Oi," he pulled her chin up and smiled at her. "Don't get all chick-flick on me now, eh? Good thing about being stuck here is I don't have to watch 'em, init?"

In any usual situations Abby would have slapped his arm and pushed him aside just to mess with him, but this time she gave a laugh and found herself looking him in the eyes. Connor returned her gaze and next thing she knew she was pulling him in to kiss her. This time it wasn't a peck on the lips but a real, passionate kiss that Connor was in complete surprise over. Soon after he got past the shock of her lips on his he let out a sigh and kissed her back. He rested his hand on her hips and Abby pulled him closer to her but suddenly he just pulled away without warning and broke the longing kiss.

Connor couldn't do this. Of course he wanted to kiss Abby, but there were too many mixed up feelings about this that made his brain rattle. The gnawing thought that Abby was using him, even though he knew it wasn't true, kept forcing him to push her away. He tried not to look at her, knowing the look on her face would bring even more guilt to press on his mind.

Abby didn't know what to think, he was just sitting there staring at the ground. "Conn, I-" and before she could finish Connor stormed up from beside the creek and turned to her, finally looking her in the eyes.

"I should go get those fish I didn't catch earlier. You stay here, rinse off all that blood." And without her being able to respond he rushed out of the oasis and disappeared from sight.

Abby couldn't believe him, he did and said things that showed how he felt but when it came to any action towards those feelings he panicked and ran off. Pushing her away like she meant nothing to him. Before being here he wasn't like this, in fact he probably would have kissed her back at the race track if she had given him the chance; he probably would have even told her how he felt. She wasn't ready for that then, she realized it after she kissed him – she had seen and been a part of the worse relationships known to man and she wasn't ready to be with Connor just yet. Now though, she understood Connor would never hurt her, he truly and purely loved her. Or so she thought, but seeing this, she wondered if he did still love her.

Abby stood up and walked to an even more secluded area to take off her shoes and heavy layers so she could wash off, and when she came back to the best opening for the waterfall she saw three flowers placed right in the center of a rock. It was the flowers from the trees above them, the ones that burned – Connor was the obvious culprit. Abby smiled and then stopped herself, this was Connor's doing. The guy who just completely rejected her, then leaving her flowers like an act of love? This made Abby angry. If he thought he could just string her along and get away with it he was going to hear it from her.

Abby rinsed off the dried blood from her arms and face, put her shoes back on her feet, and headed to the creek. It was about time for these games to end.

* * *

_**Uh oh, Abby's angry. Next (and last) chapter will involve some angry Connor/Abby angst! Eesh! But don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings.**_

_**Reviews are like cheesecake for me. And I love cheesecake. **_


	4. Night

**_Disclaimer: _****Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**Last chapter! Best time to post night for C&A is at night, yeah? If that made any sense, I'm impressed. My brains a little ... yeah, not my best of nights. Hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks so much! Please R&R! **

* * *

Abby came from the waterfall and barged to Connor's side as he sat at the view of the fish he silently lured in to kill. Her hair was damp, her socks felt soggy from the quick act of putting her shoes on just to come give him a piece of her mind, and her mind made no sense out of anything from the fury that rang through her. Abby had had it with Connor's games.

"Do you find it funny?" she snapped at him after she stood there for a few seconds without him recognizing her presence. In Abby's fit the fish swam away in a hurry, making Connor growl.

"That was our dinner." His voice came out harsher than he intended – coming off from the vibe Abby was spewing towards him.

"It was one fish, you'll get over it." She quipped back, purposely pushing Connor's buttons. Five months here with him, she knew just how to tick him off. Connor made no response; he just stayed in a squat like position and didn't move a muscle in his body. Abby knew he was resisting the urge to bite back so she continued. "You didn't answer my question." And at that Connor whipped up to face her, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"And what question would that be, _Abigail_?" he said tense and frazzled. This evening had not been a good day for either of them in the end. Connor's plan to woo Abby fell into a failed plan to just make him confused and her angry. But he wasn't going to put up with her yelling, she had led him on for years and she thought she could just fly off the handle? Just like that?

"The question implying that you find toying with my emotions as a fun little hobby, _Connor_." She snipped back, more attitude in her last come back than actual anger. _Now_ she would get angry. Before Connor could reply he cut him off to come back to her comfortable yelling. "I'm not a creature, Connor! You think you can just lead me on like I'm on some kind of rope? You can't just tease me with your words and then sit back and act like I mean **_nothing_** to you! Do you expect me to come fleeting to your arms for warmth when all you do is give me a bunch of twisted, confusing signals?!"

Connor was amazed at her bluntness and her oblivious ways. He had had enough. "For years I have stood behind you, taking in your harsh words and pushing down the stabbing pain I got every time your face winced at the subtle comment of a stranger saying we were something more than flat mates. For years I have allowed you to lead **_me_** around like a creature you saved from some closed anomaly, showing signs of mutual feelings back and smacking the cold hard truth back to me over, and over, and over again – and you stand here, yelling at **_me_**, for 'leading you on'?!" he shouted, his voice loud but breaking.

Abby was taken aback from what he said. But instead of feeling pity, she felt more anger at the tone of his cold, raging voice. "**_You_** were the one with the big crush, Connor. I'm sorry if I tried anything _not_ to encourage it. But when you poured out your feelings for me as I was near death, I **_confronted_** you and all you did was run off with your bloody girlfriend! How do you expect me to act when you come off like some child, Connor! For god's sake, you told me you **_loved _**me!"

And with her harsh words Connor was on more than an edge. All his hurt emotions came boiling back to the surface, and not ever wanting to hurt Abby, he wanted to say something just as hurtful in return. "Last I remember, I denied that I ever let those words out. Did it ever occur to you why?"

Abby was mad with her own rage now, he was not going to deny this any longer. He was not going to continue and tell her he didn't love her. "Don't you _dare_ say you didn't mean it, Connor Temple. You should know I know better than to believe that."

Now Connor turned the conversation back to her, remembering something. "Abby! **_You_** kissed **_me_**! At the racetrack **_you_**pulled me in for a kiss, left me there to wonder why the hell the girl of my bloody dreams _kissed_ me – and you came back saying you 'didn't want it to be weird'. Knowing you long enough, I knew exactly what that meant as well. I had heard it a dozen times before." His voice lowered as he stared her in the eyes. His emotions were just as a wreck as hers were, but she was not about to back down.

"You had told me your true feelings and done _nothing_ to show it for almost a year, so I took a stupidly bold step and kissed you – afterwards I regretted it." She said harsh but soft.

"And when you kissed me at the waterfall, you regretted that too?" Connor said with deep sarcasm. She didn't respond to that question so she went on. "Why?" his voice came in more of a shout again. "Why did you regret it? Realized I meant nothing to you, you were just stringing me along again?"

"Course not, Connor." She snapped just shooting daggering glares straight through him as she just stood there practically speechless.

"Then tell me **_why_** you regretted it! Did you kiss me to test the water but realized it went too far for just friends?" his voice was torn and cracking, the emotion from the day coming through snippets of his speech pattern.

Abby's voice was still course and angry, but this time she lowered it even more. "No, Connor."

"You thought it would be fun to see my reaction?" he still shouted, though his voice was more hurt than raged. Abby was now letting the guilt sink in. She had been horrible to him.

"No, never … Connor," she reached for his arm but he jerked away and stood closer to the stream – still staring at her for answers.

"**_Why_** Abby?" he asked as if one last time. She was sad and hurt and just right out emotional, and for the first time she finally admitted it out in a spit of left over furry.

"I was scared! Okay!?" she let out a sigh and continued to yell in a less wrathful manner. "I was scared! After finding out what you did for me I realized how much -… I kissed you out of impulse but after I did it I regretted it because I was scared of what I'd do! Do you not bloody get I'm horrible with relationships, Connor!? It would end badly and I didn't want that!"

"You don't know if it would end badly, Abby-"

"To hell if I did." She shot back before he could finish. She stood there with crossed arms and tears dripping down her face, Connor came closer to her, slowly easing back out of his rage. She jilted from his touch, just as he did, and Connor felt even more hurt but he was hopeful.

"For cryin' out loud, Abs! Can you not be so stubborn sometimes?" she looked at with another familiar scowl and winced at him.

"Stubborn? You think **_I'm _**stubborn?" she flew her arms in the air as if an act of surrender and slapped them down to twist around and have her back facing him. Before he could even fully understand her scold to him she twirled back around pointing a finger at his chest. "**_You're_** the bloody stubborn one."

"Me?" he said as if insulted.

"Yes you!" she shouted. "At least **_I_** kissed you! You wouldn't make one bloody move on me!"

"At least I admitted how I felt about you! You hardly would even admit you liked me!"

"You denied saying **_anything_** after I confronted you! And like you can talk, you won't say one word about liking me!"

"Worst part is Abby, I **_don't _**like you half the time!"

Abby's eyes grew big then they shrunk down to a narrowed glare. "You know what? You think I'm so stubborn?" she said as she answered in a much louder shout. "For god's sake, here's stubborn – I love you!"

"Yeah? Well I love you!" they both paused, hearing those words finally spilled out. Connor breathed heavily as all the anger in him drained out, staring at Abby who was terrified for what she just admitted. In one quick impulse and a short mumble of "**_Here's_** stubborn," he clasped Abby face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. He longingly kissed her with passion before she wrapped her arms around his neck and wistfully returned his actions without hesitation. With a smile that creased Connor's face it broke the kiss, him seeing Abby grinning back at him.

"Abs," he spoke.

"Hmm?" she said with a gleeful expression.

"You just told me you love me." He said with a playful smirk.

Abby gave the same smug look back and said in a hushed tone. "Sure enough."

"Abs, do you mean it?"

Abby's grin faded and she reached to rest her hand on his cheek. "Yes Connor, of course I do."

Connor's dimples showed as he whispered back to her. "Good. Say it again?"

Abby's grin eased back and she answered, "Only if you say it again, too."

"Course."

With Connor's hands now on her waist and her arms still wrapped around his neck Abby proudly spoke. "You are the geekiest, silliest, bravest most compassionate man I know. And I love you for it. I love you, Connor Temple."

Connor gave a soft smile and brushed his thumb across her tear stained cheek. "You are the most frustrating, amazing, beautiful, loving person I have ever met. And as I have felt for a very long time, I love you Abigail Maitland."

"Just Abby, you call me Abigail when you're angry." She said still beaming at him.

Connor leaned in, reaching to kiss as he whispered "Abby," before pressing his lips to hers again. With a long waited passion they kissed and before the sun sunk down into the hills and the night came over them, they walked back to the shelter hand in hand. For the first time, paying no attention to what surrounded them – it was just the Cretaceous.

"Abs," Connor said as they made it back to camp, she looked at him as an answer. "When we get home, promise me you'll never stop kissing me like that?"

Abby smiled, sweetly but shortly kissed him on the lips, and nodded. "Anything for you."

* * *

**_To Be Continued in the fourth addition of Abby's and Connor's adventures in the Cretaceous._**


End file.
